


We protect our own

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Blood Must Have Blood Part I, POV Lexa, Season/Series 02, kind of like a poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written with focus on Lexa and how she would do anything to protect her people, but it can also be read as both Lexa and Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	We protect our own

We protect our own, only our own.  
We save them, we kill for them.  
We do what we have to do.  
We do what we need to do.  
We sacrifice our own soul, our own hearts.  
We sacrifice our innocence. We let it all burn.  
We shoot first and ask the questions later.  
We never trust anyone. Not really.  
We go into battle to kill, and we don’t cry before the lights have gone out.  
We never make promises we can’t keep and even then we still break them.  
We betray our loved ones, we throw our own allies to the wolves.  
We make the hard choices, we make the sacrifices.  
We betray some, we kill some, and we do it all without flinching.  
We do what we are expected to do, we do the unthinkable.  
We do the hard things. We do the most horrible things.  
We break hearts, we destroy lives, we even kill children, and then...we deal with the guilt, with the consequences.  
We slaughter them all, every last one of them.  
We sacrifice the few to save the many.  
We lose our self, and we become twisted, broken things.  
We paint the ground red with blood.  
We lie, we pretend, we spin a net of lies.  
No one and nowhere are safe.  
We keep trying to close our eyes; we keep trying to shut it out.  
We keep trying to do better, we keep trying to be okay, but it’s too late.  
We have seen too much and we can never go back.  
So we protect our own, only our own. Cause it’s too late for the rest of them.


End file.
